Not Far Enough
by SecretArt
Summary: One Comment can change everything SamJack
1. Jack's POV

Title: Not Far Enough

Author: Secret Art

E-mail: 

Rating: PG

Category: angst, romance

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Spoilers: none

Summary: One comment can change everything.

Feedback: can only make me better

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Author's note: It would help you to understand what was going on if you have seen the film 'Dirty Dancing' but if you haven't, the dance they are referring to is one at the end between the two main characters, and it involves a lot of sexual tension, and one specific point where the audience is convinced they are going to kiss, but they don't, and another moment where they do actually kiss; I'm not sure if that made any sense but hopefully it will help you understand what they are talking about, and if it doesn't it is only one line so shouldn't ruin your understanding of the story.

This is a story in four parts, with each part giving a different character's POV (point of view) of the events.

Not Far Enough - Jack's POV

The music finishes and I turn towards the crowd, noticing with some amusement their shocked faces.

Some members of the SGC had bet me and Sam that we wouldn't perform the dance from the end of the film 'Dirty Dancing' at the party that had been put on tonight in the gate room.

But after a long discussion, which lasted the whole of two minutes, we decided that not only did we have nothing to loose by doing it, but it also sounded quite fun, as it turned out Sam already knew some of the routine.

Looking back over their shocked faces, I turn to Sam, and she shrugs that she has no idea what is going on, but the smile on her face shows me how much she enjoyed what we just did.

Feeling the need to banish the silence, I start talking.

"So have we won the bet?" I ask, noticing with some relief the smiles on the faces of those who gave us the dare, but also the confusion on the faces of those who have only just realised why I just did a very shall I say intimate dance with my second in command.

"We tried to stay as true to the film as possible," I continue, "but we felt that there were some parts we were unable to do, but we went with the film as far as we could."

"Not far enough!" Someone in the crowd yells, causing some murmurs of agreement and some shocked gasps. Looking round the room I can see that most of them understand what they were referring too, they thought we should have kissed like they did at the end of the film, and as much as I wanted to, as much as I want to, I knew that we couldn't during rehearsals, and that we certainly couldn't in front of the whole SGC, General Hammond and Jacob Carter, even though I have to admit that there were times at the part where everyone thinks we are going to kiss that I was tempted to kiss her, but I'd look into her eyes and know that she understood, that she had had the same thoughts and I wouldn't.

I look at Sam, and silently ask who yelled that comment, and following her gaze I see Major Farad, and it makes sense. Major Farad is one of the cockiest men in the SGC, and I am fairly certain the dare was his idea, as he is just the type to do something that stupid.

"Major Farad," I say with a smirk, noticing his worried expression with some glee, "would you and Lt Stacey like to come up and show us how far you think myself and Major Carter should have gone?" I ask, knowing that this will probably cause chaos but not really caring, as Major Farad has the same problem as me, as his second in command Lt Stacey is also a woman, so there are rumours about them, just as there are rumours about me and Sam.

He just stares back at me, and I feel my anger rising, as this man knows first hand the rumours me and Sam have to endure, yet takes pleasure in making them worse.

"Well?" I demand.

"No Sir," he finally replies, but I can still feel the anger, the need to get this man back for the rumours he has almost certainly caused with his remark.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see Sam, her eyes silently pleading with me to let it go, to leave now before any more damage is caused.

I nod at her silent request, and she smiles, before I turn and give Major Farad a look that tells him this is definitely not over, and smile at his panicked face before I turn and storm off the stage.

I barely hear Sam call for the music to be put back on, as I am intent only on getting away from all this, all the people, all the reminders of why me and Sam cannot be together. Daniel tries to stop me, to talk with me, but I brush right past him, sorry Daniel but I just don't think you would want to talk to me in my present mood.

I end up sat on a bench in the locker room, wallowing in self pity.

About half an hour later, I hear someone open the door, and I don't even bother to move, as I know it's Sam, I always know when Sam comes into a room, it's like I sense her, and I know she knows I know she's here, as she doesn't say anything, she just sits down beside me.

We sit there in the silence for about five minutes, before she moves her hand onto my shoulder. I don't know why but that one movement sets me off and I shrug off her hand before turning to her.

"Why are you here?" I almost spit out, knowing that I shouldn't be angry at her but unable to stop myself.

"I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"You took Major Farad's comment very personally, he's terrified about what you are going to do, and he meant it as joke." She is trying to calm me down, but it just makes me angrier.

"He was trying to embarrass us in front of everyone, and has fuelled enough rumours about us to keep the base occupied for the next couple of years!"

"We have dealt with our fair share of rumours before."

"This one's different."

"How?"

"Because it's true." She is looking at me in shock now, because I basically just admitted that I wanted, I want to kiss her.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it," I say, suddenly feeling the need to defend myself.

"I felt it," She replies looking down at her hands, and I can hear the fear in her voice, and I realise that she is scared of where this is all leading.

"Don't tell me you have never thought about kissing me," I move closer to her, and she gets up, moves over to the wall, not looking at me.

"What it would feel like," I know I am being cruel, almost taunting her, but I can't help it, I have wanted to kiss her for so long.

"What it would taste like." I am right behind her now, and I touch her shoulders, causing her to turn round. She looks me straight in the eyes, and I can see the fear, the tears threatening to spill, but all I am interested in the want, the need that is mixed in with the fear, it makes me bolder, more sure of what I am about to do.

I take hold of her face gently in my hands, and move my lips closer to hers.

"Tell me to stop," I say, giving her the chance to stop me now.

She just looks me straight in the eye, smiles weakly, and I move my lips until they are touching hers.

It starts out as a chaste kiss, but deepens until I am sure that if we don't stop now, this is going to go way further than kissing, and I want it too, I really do.

But Sam pulls away, and I look at her in confusion, silently asking why she stopped.

"Stop," she says weakly, and I can hear her voice breaking, see the tears pouring down her face, and it takes me a few seconds to understand what she means; but when it does it feels like a punch in the stomach. She doesn't just want to stop now, she wants this non relationship to stay just that, she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me, not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry," she carries on, "but my job, it means a lot to me, and I can't risk it, not yet, maybe one day, but for now…I'm sorry."

I understand why she is doing this, know that she is trying to make it better by saying that she wants us to be in a relationship, but doesn't want to risk her job, but I still feel empty, like I can't breathe. I have imagined hundreds of different ways we would express our feelings for each other, but this…this was definitely not one of them.

She tries to move closer to me, to comfort me, but I walk away. I sit on the bench, and stare at her with blank eyes.

She winces, almost as if I have physically punched her, before turning and walking out of the locker room. I hear her break down outside the door, hear her cries of pain, of unfairness, and know that I should probably be crying too, but I can't., I can't feel anything, all I feel is emptiness.

Eventually I hear the sobs quieten, and the sound of her footsteps heading back to the party.

I just sit there, not moving, not feeling, until I realise that they will be expecting me at the party.

I get up, go to my locker, grab my coat and my keys, and head up to the gate room, to say goodbye, after that…after that I have no idea.

I walk into the gate room, and immediately spot Daniel, who walks over warily, as if he expects me to still be angry. I give a weak smile, and he visibly relaxes, although he still looks slightly wary.

"You've missed most of the party."

"I know."

"You leaving?" he asks, pointing to my coat.

"Yeah."

He nods, before glancing to the corner of the room. Following his gaze I see Sam and Janet sat at one of the make shift tables that were put up for the party, and Sam turns to look straight at us, and her eyes look just how mine should, broken.

Looking back at Daniel, he looks me straight in the eye, almost as if it will tell him what he wants to know, but I just look straight back at him; and he shakes his head, knowing that I am not going to give him the answers he seeks, before moving so I can get to the door.

I walk out, knowing that nothing is ever going to be the same again, that the whole SGC will be different tomorrow, as I am sure that I have just started some interesting rumours that I will find out about, assuming that I come back.


	2. Sam's POV

Not Far Enough - Sam's POV

I hear the music end and I sigh in relief. That was a lot harder than I thought it would be, not the actual dance steps, they were easy enough, it was performing the dance in front of everyone, knowing the back story of the dance, and also how obvious it makes our feelings for each other.

I look at Jack and see he is looking over the crowd, judging their response to our dance, but I don't think we have a problem as most of them looked shocked that we completed the dare, and I can't stop a smile from forming at our success.

Jack looks at me with mild amusement, as if cannot quite work out why they are all shocked, so I just shrug at him 'enjoy it', and continue to smile.

"So have we won the bet?" Jack asks, after the silence starts to get uncomfortable.

I see the people who gave the bet smile and nod, while those who did not know about it look confused as they slowly catch up to why I just did a rather 'close' dance with my CO.

I watch as they turn to others, asking them, and watch with some amusement as they are filled in with the back story.

About a week ago, while organising the party here in the Gate room, Major Farad and some others made a bet that me and Jack wouldn't perform the dance from the end of 'Dirty Dancing', I wasn't too keen, but Jack looked so keen to do it that I found myself saying yes, taking some comfort in the fact that I had learnt the dance years ago while at a drama and dance session.

"We tried to stay as true to the film as possible," Jack continues and I am slightly worried about what he is going to say.

"We felt that there were some parts we were unable to do, but we went with the film as far as we could." I release the breath I was holding, as that was discreet enough to not cause any problems.

"Not far enough!" That however, is not, and I look out into the crowd to see who yelled, spotting Major Farad immediately looking far too smug.

What he said normally wouldn't have been a problem, except most of the SGC has seen 'Dirty Dancing' so understand that he is referring to them kissing, and I have to admit that there were occasions when I was tempted, or that I know Jack was, but the other would always make sure that no boundaries were crossed.

Jack turns to me silently asking who it was, and I gaze straight at Farad, knowing that Jack will follow my gaze and see who I see.

"Major Farad," Jack says with a smirk, causing that worried feeling to return. "Would you and Lt Stacey like to come up and show us how far you think myself and Major Carter should have gone?"

I wince unconsciously, that may have been taking it too far, as Lt Stacey is one of my friends, and I know that she takes the rumours about her and Farad quite personally, where as I have learnt to shrug them off without a thought, often finding them quite humorous.

"Well?" I realise that he is not going to let this drop, but push it until serious damage is caused to all concerned.

"No Sir," taking my chance I put a hand on Jack's shoulder, he turns to me and I silently plead with him to stop. He nods, and I smile back, telling him without words that I understand he wants to continue this, and that I know he is only stopping because I asked him.

Jack turns back to Farad and gives him the look normally reserved only for Gou'ald or Kinsey, and I have to admit that I do feel slightly sorry for Farad, as he is going to spend the next few hours terrified about what will happen.

Jack storms off the stage, and I turn to tell them to put the music on. I watch with sorrow as he barges past Daniel. It's strange, because on the surface Jack seems to have no emotions, but underneath I know he feels as much, maybe more than others, and I know that this situation between him and me is affecting him quite badly.

I try to join in the party, chatting with Janet about Cassie, but my mind is far away, worried about Jack, so as soon as I can, I make my excuses and head off to try and find him.

I don't know where I am heading but eventually find myself outside the locker room. Opening the door I step inside, immediately spotting him sat on the bench. I don't bother to announce my entrance as I know he knows I'm here, instead I move over and sit down beside him.

We sit in silence as I wait for him to say something, but after about five minutes I realise that I am going to have to start so I carefully place my hand on his shoulder in what I hope is a comforting gesture; instead he shrugs it off and turns to face me.

"Why are you here?" he spits out, and I realise that he is still angry.

"I was worried about you," I reply, trying to sound comforting.

"Why?"

"You took Major Farad's comment very personally, he's terrified about what you are going to do, and he meant it as joke." I know it's a lame thing to say, but on any other day it would have gotten a smile out of him, but not today.

"He was trying to embarrass us in front of everyone, and has fuelled enough rumours about us to keep the base occupied for the next couple of years!"

"We have dealt with our fair share of rumours before."

"This one's different."

"How?" I ask, knowing as I say it that I won't like the answer.

"Because it's true." I know I am staring at him shocked, but I cannot help it, he has just admitted that he has feelings for me.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it," he carries on, sounding defensive.

I look down at my hands, trying to decide what to do, and in the end decide upon the truth.

"I felt it."

"Don't tell me you have never thought about kissing me," he moves closer, and I jump up and move towards the wall, needing to put distance between him and me.

"What it would feel like," I can't look at him, not because I don't want to, but because I'm scared of what I will see if I do.

"What it would taste like."

He touches me on the shoulder causing me to jump, as I hadn't realised he had moved behind me. I slowly turn round and look him in the eye, seeing only want and desire. He takes my face in his hands and moves closer.

"Tell me to stop," I know that he is giving me the chance to say no, but he was right, I do want, need to know what it feels like; so making my decision I look him straight in the eye and smile, and taking that as a yes, he moves his lips until they touch mine.

It starts out slowly, but then he deepens it, and I know that Jack wants it to carry on to where it would inevitably lead, but I'm not sure, I wanted to see what it is like, but I'm not sure I'm ready for anything more, so I pull away, and look at his confused face, knowing that I am about to destroy him.

"Stop," I whisper, trying to put into that word everything I'm trying to say, my vision being blurred by tears, but I see him continue to look confused for a few seconds until it hits him, and he looks as if I have physically punched him.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying to explain, "but my job, it means a lot to me, and I can't risk it, not yet, maybe one day, but for now…I'm sorry."

I move towards him, to try and dim the pain but he walks away, and sits down on the bench staring at me with eyes that are so empty they will haunt my dreams for months.

I wince as I realise what I must be putting him through, but I turn and leave the locker room, only just making it out of the door before I break down, screaming at the pain I've caused, the rules that do not allow us to be together, and the fact I've just lost a very good friend as well as a potential lover.

Eventually I run out of tears, and get up, and decide to go back to the party even though I know I must look awful, Janet will be there to tell me I did the right thing.

Walking into the Gate room everyone turns to look at me, and a hear a few gasps from the crowd, and I smile at how ridiculous I must look. Janet and my dad share a look, and I assume they are trying to work out which of them should try to work out this mess I've got my self into. Janet apparently wins as she moves over to me and silently guides me towards one of the makeshift tables that have been put up.

"You look awful," she says smiling, but I can see the concern in her eyes. I look around the room and see that most people are dancing, and that no one is close enough to here us, so I tell Janet what happened.

"You did the right thing."

"I thought you might say that."

"He'll understand, eventually." I look up, and notice that she is looking straight past me, so turning round I follow her gaze, straight to Jack, who looks as if he is trying to get rid of Daniel, and I notice the coat in his hand.

He looks me straight in the eye, and I know that my eyes tell him how much this is hurting me, but he doesn't react, instead he just walks straight out of the room, and I turn back to Janet.

"Eventually might be too late."


	3. Daniel's POV

Not Far Enough - Daniel POV

The music finally ends and I sigh in relief as I was starting to feel that it would never end. I catch Janet's eye and wink, knowing that my grin gives away how much I enjoyed watching the two of them having fun for once, even if it was due to a bet. I was shocked when I first heard about the bet, they had to re-create the final dance from the film 'Dirty Dancing'. Having never actually seen the film I ended up asking Janet to explain it to me, which she could do very precisely due to the amount of times Sam had forced her to watch it as 'research'.

Looking up at the stage both Jack and Sam look like they enjoyed doing it almost as much as I did watching it.

"So have we won the bet?" Jack jokes, and I do a thumbs up to show that I feel that they definitely completed the bet.

"We tried to stay as true to the film as possible," he continues and I laugh because they were actually very convincing; "but we felt that there were some parts we were unable to do, but we went with the film as far as we could."

"Not far enough!" Damn, this could get ugly.

Janet looks over to me and slightly asks "who was that?" but I can only shrug in response as I have no idea before I turn back to the stage to see how Jack is going to handle this.

"Major Farad," he smirks and I look over to see Farad looking concerned and very guilty, "would you and Lt Stacey like to come up and show us how far you think myself and Major Carter should have gone?" This is going to turn ugly if someone doesn't stop this, but no-one seems willing as most of them have either seen Jack in one of his moods or has been at the receiving end of it, "Well?"

I hear someone whisper "it was nice knowing you Farad" and I understand exactly what they mean, if no-one gets up the courage to stop Jack then Farad has had it.

"No Sir," he eventually replies, and I can see the fear written all over his face, as I think he has just realised what he has got himself into.

I look back at the stage, silently praying for Jack to stop when I see Sam put her hand on his shoulder, and they share a silent conversation, before Jack gives Farad a 'death glare' and storms off the stage.

I hear Sam getting the music back on as I push my way through the crowd, brushing past Janet before reaching Jack just before the door. I open my mouth to say something but he just barges straight past me and through the door, leaving me stood with a look of shock on my face.

I walk over to a wall, and leaning against it watch the base enjoying themselves for once. I watch in amusement at some people attempting to dance and having fun, where as normally the only time I ever see them is in solider mode, very serious and dull. I look over to Janet and Sam, and watch as the conversation draws to a close and Sam rushes out, probably to find Jack.

Janet walks over to me and I turn to her with an amused yet concerned expression, "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Not sure I want to know," she replies before changing the topic, "Any word yet from Teal'c?"

"No, he's still with the rebels, guess the problem is slightly more serious then he suggested" I answer, the worry evident in my voice, as Teal'c was supposed to have returned early this morning.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably enjoying spending time with his son."

I nod, hoping that she is right before looking towards the door, "Should we go after them?"

"I think they need to sort this out between them."

I hear someone call my name and head over to a group of the scientists on base who it turns out are having an argument about something that is far beyond my knowledge of science, Sam would probably have no problem understanding them but I'm and archaeologist not an astrophysicist so I just nod my head at what appears to be appropriate moments, and start to understand what Jack means when he comments that it all goes straight over his head.

I hear gasps and look over to the door in time to see Janet heading over to a very dishevelled Sam, and guiding her over to a table. I guess that their chat didn't go very well. Looking back over to the door I see Jack enter, coat in hand and I warily wonder over, having no idea what mood he will be in, as an upset Jack can vary between very angry or very withdrawn and I have no idea which I least like to see.

He gives me a weak smile, and I relax a bit as that rules out the two extremes.

"You've missed most of the party."

"I know."

"You leaving?" I ask, pointing to the coat, getting the feeling that Jack is heading towards withdrawn, and that long conversation is going to be impossible.

"Yeah." I nod, before looking over to Sam and Janet who stare back, Janet looking concerned, Sam looking destroyed. I look Jack straight in the eye, but I can't see any emotion, he has them too well hidden. I shake my head, knowing that I'm not going to get my answers and move, giving Jack an open path to the door. I watch him leave, fearful that nothing will ever be the same again, assuming we can get them both in the same room together, or to start with, Jack back to the base willingly. This is not going to be easy.


	4. Janet's POV

Not Far Enough - Janet's POV

The music ends and I hear a few moans as I think some people enjoyed watching Sam and Jack dance, as a lot of them don't see the two of them as happy, fun people, just as Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, the genius and the scary.

I look over to Daniel and he winks at me, his smile showing how much he enjoyed seeing the two of them letting their hair down for once. General Hammond and Jacob Carter look shocked, apparently they have not heard about the bet.

I look to the stage, just in time to see Jack give Sam an amused look, which she responds to with a shrug and a smile and I'm happy that they finally seem to be getting comfortable in each others presence.

"So have we won the bet?" I look back at the General and Jacob and laugh at their shocked faces, I'm not sure if they are happier that it was for a bet, or if they would have preferred it being done because that's what they wanted to do.

"We tried to stay as true to the film as possible," he carries on, and I can vouch for that as Sam would come over and watch that scene none stop for hours, to make sure she had the dance right.

"We felt that there were some parts we were unable to do, but we went with the film as far as we could." I am starting to worry and looking at Sam I am not calmed by the fact that she too looks slightly nervous.

"Not far enough!" Damn. I look to Daniel and mouth "who was that?" And he just shrugs back "No idea" before turning back to the make shift stage, and I do the same.

"Major Farad." Guess that answers that question, and I get the feeling that Major Farad might be having an unpleasant time next time he appears in the infirmary courtesy of the base doctor.

"Would you and Lt Stacey like to come up and show us how far you think myself and Major Carter should have gone?" I get the feeling that war is about to be announced as Jack is starting to look rather angry, "Well?"

"No Sir," Farad finally answers and I'm slightly worried that I feel rather sorry for the guy, as I've been the recipient of Jack's mood more than once, so I am not affected, but most people are.

I watch with fascination as Sam places her hand carefully on Jack's shoulder, causing him to turn towards her. They have a silent conversation, and I marvel at their closeness, and yet they seem oblivious to the fact that they are so in tune with each other.

Eventually Jack turns to Farad and gives him a glare that I believe is the 'Gou'ald' glare as Sam puts it, the glare reserved only for his worst enemies. He then turns and storms off the stage, and Sam gets them to put the music back on before turning to watch him leave.

Daniel brushes past me and I watch as he walks up to Jack, trying to talk him, but instead gets brushed off, and stares in shock as Jack walks out without looking back.

Sam tries to join in with the party, and I manage to get her into a conversation about Cassie, but I can tell her mind is elsewhere, so after a while I let the conversation run dry so she can make her excuses and go to find Jack.

I walk over to Daniel who has been leaning against a wall, watching me and Sam.

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asks me, half concerned, half amused.

"Not sure I want to know," I reply, "Any word yet from Teal'c?"

"No, he's still with the rebels, guess the problem is slightly more serious then he suggested." He answers and I can hear the angst in his voice.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably enjoying spending time with his son."

He nods, before looking towards the door, "Should we go after them?"

"I think they need to sort this out between them."

I watch as Daniel wonders off to a group of the scientists, and I stand happily watching the people dance, some of whom I didn't think would make it this far, and it's nice to see them enjoying themselves for once, after everything they've been through.

"She's gone to find him hasn't she?" I turn to see Jacob stood in front of me, an amused and yet anxious expression on his face.

"Yes."

"They care about each other." It's phrased as a question but the way he says it tells me that it is more of a statement. I force myself to look at him, fearful of what he is going to say or do about Sam and Jack. He just smiles at me, "they are good with each other," before he turns and walks off, leaving me stood there shocked.

I hear gasps and turn to see Sam returning to the Gate room, eyes puffed red from crying, hair crumpled, makeup smeared all over her face. I glance at Jacob and he nods that I should go and try to sort Sam out, so I move over to her, and gently move her over to one of the makeshift tables, sitting her down on a chair before sitting on the chair opposite.

"You look awful," I joke, but I know she hears the concern in my voice and she looks round the room to make sure no one is listening before turning back to me.

She tells me what happened, about the admission of feelings, the kiss, and her rejection of taking it any further. As she tells me about his reaction to her rejection I look into her eyes, and see fear for Jack, for what this event will have done to him, and I silently promise to jab Major Farad with the biggest needle I have at his next check up, just for Jack.

"You did the right thing." I try to make it sound convincing, but I'm not sure she did, as I know how badly Jack takes negativity so am afraid for both of them.

"I thought you might say that."

"He'll understand, eventually," I say absentmindedly, looking over her shoulder to where I have spotted Jack arriving.

I watch as Daniel approaches, and see out the corner of my eye Sam following my gaze. I watch in fascination as he stares straight at her, almost as if they are communicating silently. He turns and walks out the door, and Sam slowly turns back to me, her face full of distress and fear.

"Eventually might be too late."


End file.
